Macintosh : Mission 2 (Hackandslash1994)
Macintosh : Mission 2 - A Tectonic Evening Hey, Deadpool here , why ? because ***** the third wall that’s why, anyways you’re probably wondering about where mundus and that pain in the butt Dormammu went , well let’s see. Earth : Void Mundus walks in to a smoky room overlooking the cosmos along with his new “friend”, he notices that the room is full of demons at the same stage of power as them. “You created this pocket dimension didn’t you ?” Mundus reported his expert observation. “I helped too! So that insect Strange wouldn’t find us” A red demon with sharp fangs and a pulsating red cape interrupted, “The name’s Mephisto , that’s Drake the Sumerian steel demon, This is Arkham and you of course know Agrosax the chaos.” “Agrosax! you pain in my side” mundus attempted to say, but his hands were magically shackled to the floor. “Uh uh , no violence at school” mephisto said smugly while waving his finger at Mundus , “So what if he was your rival ruler in the demon world, all he does is just stand there and glow.” “Erhmmm” Dormammu said as he cleared his throat, trying to regain authority, we are the strongest demons in the multiverse, my plan is to unite all existences and rule them all. I know, painfully cliché right ? well that’s the best the writer could come up with, anyways lets go see what the good guys are up to, yayy my official intro is coming up! Vergil follows spawn into an advanced base, he sees Michael back in his human form sipping on juice. He actually sees a whole group of humans … err humanoids. A man in a trim brown beard walks up to Vergil, “welcome to Earth 616, I’m Hannibal king and this is the Night stalkers HQ” “You met Spawn and Vengeance, that there is Blade and that is Deadpool.” Continued Hannibal. “What do you ragtag group of cambions want with me ?” Vergil said in his signature composure. Blade walked forward and spoke up. “The interdimensional demon Dormammu wants to unite the multiverse and reduce it to nothing, we ? we’re here to put up some resistance”. “The multiverse’s finest right here , gathered by the help of Dr Strange .. I was thinking we would be called , the cambion force 6, it’ll appeal to the kids alot” rants Deadpool. “More like cambion force 5 and Deadpool” retorted Hannibal “come on man don’t give me that look, you joined a demon hunting team and you’re afraid of demons” he continued. “Tea party’s over ladies, the demon Mephisto is summoning a demonic beacon in Tokyo” “Up up and away !” Deadpool said as he skipped to the other side of the room, opening a portal with his modified teleportation device. The writer didn’t want me to give this away, but I’m gonna do it anyway, the next mission is a boss fight ! Deadpool v Mephisto ! hee hee Category:Vergil Category:Mundus Category:Agrosax Category:Arkham Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:All fanon Category:Cross Over Category:Action